Partners In Crime
by starcarved
Summary: Jordan Smith is a twenty-four year old with extarordinary abilities. Mystique is a woman with abilities of her own. James Claude is a man with a new technology created for the sole purpose of controlling mutants, and using their powers to his advantage. Mystique is on mission to rescue his captees, and she needs his help. But when she goes missing, what will he do to get her back?


Jordan Smith frowned as he once again dropped the screwdriver in his hand.

He had been outside the door of this convenience store for what seemed like forever, yet to realize that he had no skill when it came to picking locks. The twenty-four year old knew there were other ways he could get in, but, to him at least, the challenge was worth it.

"Damn." He retorted, the flimsy tool falling to the ground once more. The resounding clatter seemed to be much louder than it should have been, though that was probably due to the absence of background noise.

For the longest time he had been feeling strange, as if he was being watched. He continued his task regardless of his senses, after all, who would dare to mess with him? It had been raining just hours before, puddles began to form along the street.

The blue haired man was not in his current predicament because of greed; the simple fun of committing a crime. He was breaking into the building for a simple purpose despite that. He was thirsty.

Doesn't sound like a big deal right? Well, it is, when your name is Jordan Smith. When 99.09% of your body is water. Not to mention how he used it. Dehydration occurred often with him, he was almost in constant need of water.

"Fuck this." He snapped, finally giving up on his pointless task. The various bottles of soda or other liquids were in plain sight. Just inches away. He clenched his teeth; shut his eyes as tight as he could.

Once he reopened them, his pupils were the size of a pinprick. The deep blue of his irises seemed to twist and contort around them, the sewer grates around him shook violently around him. Soon after they shot into the air, plumes of rushing water rising up after them. Jordan's body shook and fidgeted as he focused the mass of liquid into the glass forefront if the building. It gave way almost immediately, glass shattered, the metal frame caved in from the impact.

"Easy enough." He smirked as the former flood dissipated into his body.

He sighed as he stepped over shattered glass, and beer glasses in search of something more _intact. _

He eventually found what he was looking for, triumphantly lifting the large bottled water into the air.

"Success! Much better than rainwater if I do say so myself." He sighed leaping onto a nearby shelf that had been cleared of its contents and chugging the large bottle down in a hurry.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" the officer's voice greeted him as he sat up from his perch. The man smiled down at the lawmen fondly, as if he was being reunited with an old friend.

"Do we _really _have to go through this every time I need a drink?" he pretended to sob as he dropped to the ground.

The police officer stood in what remained of the threshold of the establishment. Jordan approached him nonchalantly, it wasn't until he had gotten closer that he realized something was off. Something about his eyes.

"Wait a second, I've met nearly cop in this city, and I don't recall meeting you before. Better yet, where's your weapon? Your car?" he interrogated the "officer", his suspicion playing at the edge of his features.

"Perceptive." He-no- _she _said, her skin seemed to flip on itself like an abundance of kinged checkers.

Jordan hid his shock with an emotionless expression, eyeing the woman that stood before him down.

She was tall, almost his height, and slender. Her skin was blue and covered in strange markings, as for her face. Well, that was something else entirely, she was like no one he'd ever seen before. Different, extremely so, yet he felt compelled to be near her.

Mystique glared at the man before her, he didn't seem to be violent, at least not at first. Even so, she needed to know what he was worth, at that moment the mutant was able to admit she needed help.

The reptilian like woman never missed a beat, it seemed, as she turned and kicked the unexpecting male.

He reacted on contact, his body momentarily losing all sensation; he was going on the defensive.

Mystique continued her onslaught paying little attention as she desperately struggled to make a hit land.

"Ohhhkay, crazy broad can you _please _stop kicking me now!?" he asked as they continued their awkward "dance" about the store. He knew the real authorities would be on their way at any given moment, and he preferred not getting caught.

She looked down once again aiming a sweeping kick at his legs, he stumbled backwards, falling onto his rear. The blue woman took advantage of his situation, she straddled the man's waist and pinned his arms above his head.

Jordan froze, his eyes shifted from left to right. He was sure the two of them were going to get caught, and it would be his luck that he was being pinned down by some goody-two-shoes vigilante. He looked down, remembering their current position, the situation was made a good bit more awkward due to the fact that she appeared to be nude.

He shook his head, returning his gaze to her face. Her yellow eyes bore down into his as they glared at each other.

"What is it that you want anyway?" he questioned as he let the tension leave his body.

"You're a mutant. I need your help." She replied, she still held him down, just in case.

He rolled his eyes, his body turning to water. He drifted a few feet away from her before reappearing.

"A mutant? Feel free to explain, but not here. I'd like it if we could get out of here, follow me." He commanded as he walked past the blue woman.

He looked around briefly before rushing down the street, he stopped at a streetlight to wait for the shapeshifter. He stood there for what felt like forever when a tall blonde walked by him. She was wearing extremely tight shorts, and a plain black shirt.

Momentarily, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing, allowing his eyes to roam freely over her body. She turned on her heels, a blank expression plastered onto her face.

"Is there anything in particular that you're waiting for?" Mystique asked.

"Huh?" he blinked; cleared his mind.

"Why? WHY would you do that?!" Jordan yelled in frustration, he marched by the woman, turned a corner, and continued down the dark street.

Mystique raised an eyebrow, then followed the mutant down the street. He stopped each time they came to a corner and looked around as if he was expecting to be ambushed. Soon the two of them had reached a rather shady area of the city, the man had lead them into an alley.

He approached a nearby fire escape, and turned to the blonde behind him.

"Keep up." He mumbled, pulling himself onto the landing.

Mystique smirked heading after him, she flipped and threw herself along the rails with ease, quickly leaving Jordan behind her. Jordan looked on in wonder, her flexibility was astounding. The spiky-haired man reminded himself of the task at hand, and climbed after her.

Mystique yawned, the scene she had planned out in her head was nowhere near what was now occurring. At first, she had thought that convincing the tall male of joining her would have been a simple process, but now she could see it would take a lot more talking. A thing she wasn't overly fond of doing.

Soon enough the blue-eyed man had made his way onto the roof of the building and was now dragging her by the wrist. She glared down at the point of contact, yellow eyes flaring, she did not, however, resist his touch.

He pulled the woman towards what appeared to be twenty-foot container of sorts along the side of the roof. The type of thing you see on a container ship.

He threw the latch, opened the door, and held it for Mystique to enter.

"Ladies first." He deadpanned.

Mystique hesitated before stepping over the threshold and into the intermodal container.

The space was not as cramped as one would think. It was amply furnished, with a bunk bed in the far corner, a sofa and armchair near the door. The rest of the space was covered in discarded clothes, trash, and a few books. Bottles of water lay scattered on the floor.

"Nice place you have here." Sarcasm slid its way into her tone as she stood in the middle of the room.

Jordan followed after her, closing the door and throwing the latch back down. He strode over to the sofa and dropped himself onto it's surface.

"What did you say your name was again?" he yawned.

"Ra-er, Mystique." She replied, having not moved from her current position.

"Mystique? _Sweet_, my name's Jordan." He grinned at the redhead-gone-blonde.

She flinched, he was acting so normal, even other mutants were generally taken aback by her appearance. Maybe it was the fact that she looked 'normal' at the moment, she settled on the idea; disregarding any other plausible conclusion.

"By the way, what's with the blonde look? It's kinda weird, you know?" he asked throwing his arms behind his head.

"Oh." Mystique monotoned as she morphed back into her original form. Her tan skin returned to its blue shade, her blonde hair returning to red.

Jordan frowned as if he was confused before turning his attention back to the blue woman in front of him.

"Weren't you just clothed like three seconds ago?" he asked boldly.

"No. I never am, I'm able to change the appearance and texture of my skin to make it seem like I am." She monotoned her reply.

"Ah, well, what is it that you need my help with?" he continued.

"Like I said before, you're a mutant. Which is why you have your powers." She began to explain.

"Mutant? Okay, I'm a 'mutant' then. What does that have to do with me helping you?" he asked, he had begun to get bored, and was now tossing a small ball of water back and forth between his hands.

"The person I'm going after has created a way of controlling mutants, with your abilities you would be less likely to get captured…which would also make you the perfect partner."

"My abilities, so what then? You want the human puddle to follow you around to who knows where?"

"That's a bad title."

"It's the best I can think of on short notice. This 'person' you're looking for, where are they?"

"Paris." She deadpanned after a short silence.

"Paris? Paris…France? Or..or like the Paris in Vegas?" he stuttered hoping for the latter

Mystique gave him a stern frown, how stupid could he be? Jordan sighed, realizing that the woman was serious. He rose from the sofa, he walked lightly over the junk-covered floor to the bed, grabbed what appeared to be the cleanest blanket he could find and returned.

"Here, it'll rain again soon. You should stay here." He told her extending his hand out to her.

She blankly stared down at the foreign object, wondering if he was truly inviting her to stay in his 'home'.

"I can take the couch if ya want?" he said after she did not move.

"No…no it's fine." She muttered her reply.

Jordan gave her a nod before draping the blanket over the sofa's surface. He walked back over to the bunk, then returned once more with a pillow. He tossed out down onto the sofa before tossing himself as well.

"You take the bed." He told Mystique, pulling what little cover he could over his body.

Soon he was snoring quietly to himself, dead to the world. Mystique was finally allotted some time to think. She strode lightly over to the bed that she would be residing in for the night. She hesitated, after all, it would probably be a much wiser decision to stay outside, to see what else she could do in this small neighborhood.

She yawned, her tiredness making the decision for her. The mutant woman gingerly lay down on the mattress, tugging the covers up to her chest. Her mind wondered as she drifted off to sleep. From her angle she could see Jordan's peaceful figure, she furrowed her brow. Blue hair, blue eyes, his grin, he was actually somewhat attractive.

Mystique yawned, in doing so, she deeply inhaled.

'_Smells nice..' _she thought to herself as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
